


Firelight and Starglow

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Series: Tiny Light [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Candlelight Carol' and set a year later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight and Starglow

Icy winds blew a storm outside the large house in Baltimore, but the inhabitants inside knew nothing of the terrible weather as they focused on preparing for the holidays.

Hannibal Lecter hung another ornate bauble, enjoying the scent of the large pine tree he was decorating and the burning wood in the fireplace. He had been tasked with decorating the tree in preparation for his son's first Christmas.

He stopped short as two other scents also invaded his senses, blended together in a harmony that only mother and child could share. The earthy sweetness of his Omega cradled within it the soft powdery scent of his son just as Will held Hadrian in his arms, the younger man walking into the room and stopping in front of the tree.

Turning around, Hannibal eyed the brunet with a raised eyebrow as he took in the sight before him. Hadrian was dressed in a reindeer babygrow, complete with a hat that included ears, antlers and a bright red nose, his little fingers clasping at the busy and garish jumper that Will wore.

“Before you say anything...” Will said, balancing Hadrian on his hip, brushing a dark curl away from the child's face. “Your wardrobe is full of plaid and paisley, so I think I'm allowed to wear this...”

“And Hadrian?”

“He looks cute.”

“Our son is not venison Will...” Will pouted at the remark.

“But would you not say he looks cute?” The blond Alpha walked over to his mate and regarded their child, seeing his own eyes look back at him as Hadrian laughed and reached out to him.

“He's my son, of course he does.” Will smiled as Hannibal took their son and settled him against the embroidered fabric of his waistcoat before reaching out his other hand to brush his mate's angular jaw. “Do you wish to continue the tree? There's not much else to do...”

“Of course.” Hannibal watched the Omega resume hanging the decorations as he paced the living room with his son. The boy had his unusual maroon eyes and Will's dark curly hair and was already showing talents in manipulation and cunning that made the Alpha proud.

“Nesijaudinkite Adrianas...” He murmured against the child's head, reverting to his native tongue and the Lithuanian version of his son's name. “Tėtis padės jums iš tos siaubingos dalykas , kai Mama yra ne ieško...” (Don't worry Hadrian, Daddy will get you out of that awful thing as soon as Mama isn't looking...)

“I heard that!” Will called, kneeling down at the base of the tree, his back to the blond Alpha, earning a chuckle.

“I tried.”

Sitting down on the nearby sofa, Hannibal watched Will finish the tree as Hadrian's head rested against his shoulder, He honestly couldn't find the words to describe how thankful he was for his little family. He had thought about bringing up the subject of trying for another child with Will, but hadn't found the right moment.

If the sight of his Omega pregnant with his child hadn't been amazing enough, watching Will with Hadrian in his arms still made his heart tighten in his chest. The brunet was an amazing mother, tender and gentle but ready to protect the little life that he had carried within him with his own. Just as Hannibal was ready to lay down his life to protect his mate and their offspring.

Will stood back from the tree and looked at it for a moment before glancing over at Hannibal. A small smile pulled at his lips as he took in the sight of his older, refined mate with a small reindeer cuddled up on his chest.

“It looks fantastic...” He said, joining Hannibal on the sofa, an arm moving to draw him against the blond Alpha's side. Leaning against Hannibal's shoulder, he looked down at a dozing Hadrian and brushed the back of his fingers against the soft skin of his cheek.

“I'm glad you like it.” The Alpha replied, pressing a kiss to the top of his mate's head as the younger man snuggled closer, rubbing the thumb of his hand around the narrow shoulders in slow circles.

Will closed his eyes and focused on the sounds of his mate and son breathing, the crackle of the fireplace and the soft strains of classical Christmas songs playing in the background. Never in his wildest dreams would he have believed his life would be like this. Never did he believe that he would finally feel safe, protected, loved...

The arm withdrew from his shoulders and the hand lifted his chin from Hannibal's shoulder to meet the Alpha's lips in a soft gentle kiss. After a few moments, the older man withdrew and smiled.

“I believe it is Hadrian's bedtime, Will.” The brunet blinked a couple of times before checking his watch. Hannibal was right and Hadrian dozing on Hannibal's chest only confirmed the child was tired.

“Yes, you're right.” Lifting himself from the sofa, Will took the little boy from his mate and held him close, Hadrian burying closer into the soft warmth of his mother. Hannibal rose from the sofa as well and pressed a kiss to his son's head, giving Will's hip a small squeeze before the Omega turned and walked out of the living room.

The blond Alpha stretched and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the small surprise he had obtained for his mate. He knew that before he had met Will, the Omega had forgone Christmas, despite actually enjoying the traditions, which is why he gave his mate the full blown experience. But he had missed one thing, until now...

Will walked back down the stairs, Hadrian now tucked up in his crib and sleeping peacefully. Glancing down at his mate in the doorway, he smiled.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Hannibal said as he watched the slender brunet reach the bottom of the stairs, his hands behind his back as own frame blocking the door way. “I have a small surprise.”

“Oh?” Will leant against the doorframe. Hannibal nodded and produced a sprig of mistletoe from behind his back and held it above them. The brunet smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist.

Hannibal's lips quirked up before being captured by his Omega's plush mouth, both his hands moving to wrap around the younger man, mistletoe still held between his fingers. Although the Omega's kiss had been gentle and soft, he pressed Will against the doorframe and deepened it. A quiet moan sounded from the younger man as his fingers moved up the broad back to clutch at Hannibal's shoulders.

The need for air forced the Alpha to reluctantly pull his mouth away from his mate's, watching a flush spread across his Omega's cheeks and neck.

“How would you feel about trying for another baby?” Hannibal asked, leaning forward to nose at Will's neck as the brunet leant his head back against the doorframe, exposing more of his throat to his Alpha's attentions.

“We don't need to...” Came the breathy reply, stopping the blond's ministrations short. Lifting his head, Hannibal looked at his mate's face, the Omega biting his lip with a smile.

“You're...?” Will nodded. “How far along?”

“About two months.” Hannibal stared at the young man, throwing the mistletoe to one side and moving a hand to the flat stomach, pressing his palm gently against it.

“We're having another baby...” Will smiled as the Alpha knelt down and lifted his jumper to kiss his stomach through the thin material of his t-shirt.

“Yes we are.” Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's hips, the brunet's fingers carding through his hair. “I was going to tell you on Christmas Day...but I couldn't wait.”

“I'm glad you didn't...” Rising from his knees, the Alpha drew his mate close. “I love you Will...so much.”

“I love you too...” Running his hands through his Omega's dark curls, Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's, the kiss slow and deep as his mate's fingers gripped his hips, pulling him close. “Hannibal...”

“Mmm?”

“I want you.” Will nuzzled against his Alpha's neck. “Right now.” He added, punctuating the words by running his tongue up the stubbled throat, feeling a low rumble in Hannibal's chest.

“You little minx.” Hannibal growled, tightening one hand in Will's hair and pulling his head back to kiss him again. The Omega gasped into the kiss as the tall blond's hands moved down to hook under his arse, lifting him off his feet. Will wrapped his legs around the Alpha's narrow waist and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, fingers curling into the silver and gold strands at the base of his neck. “Sofa?”

“Too far, just...anywhere...” Will moaned, writhing in Hannibal's arms as the older man strode across the room to the blanket set in front of the Christmas tree. Sinking to his knees, the blond lowered his mate to the floor.

Reaching over, he grabbed a pair of scissors nearby that Will had been using when wrapping the presents. Sharp teeth glinting in a almost feral smile, he proceeded to cut the dreadful jumper right off Will's slender frame.

“I liked that!”

“I know you did, but seriously Will it was awful...” Leaning forward, Hannibal pushed the Omega's t-shirt up his chest and proceeded to assault the pale skin with his tongue and teeth. “I will...buy you...another one...”

Will moaned, leaning his head back against the floor and arching into Hannibal's touch.

“You'd better...”

Withdrawing his mouth from the Omega's skin, Hannibal quickly pushed the t-shirt up and over Will's head before returning to kiss him, slightly trembling calloused fingers started unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt, warm palms flattening over the broad furred chest.

“Gods you are going to be the death of me Omega...” A breathless laugh sounded from the younger man as the brunet pushed at his chest.

“Lie back Alpha...” Hannibal's eyes darkened with lust as he slowly moved of his mate and did as he was told, lying back against the soft material. Will smiled and ran his hands up Hannibal's thighs, feeling the strong muscles tremble underneath the expensive material.

The blond stared in awe as his beautiful mate slowly rubbed his palm against his Alpha's rapidly hardening cock, forcing a loud groan from him. Deft fingers undid his suit trousers and peeled them and his boxers down enough to free his erection.

Will leant forward, blowing warm air against the heated flesh, causing the older man to gasp. Looking up at his Alpha through hooded lids, he slowly lowered his mouth, parting full pink lips to swallow the thick length. Hannibal's fingers gripped Will's hair as the Omega bobbed his head, sliding lips and tongue along the Alpha's shaft.

Will wriggled as his slick started to seep through his boxers and jeans, his own cock pressing against the denim. The blond's nostrils flared as the scent of his mate's arousal permeated the air. Biting out a loud growl, Hannibal pulled the younger man off his cock.

“You're wet...” He said before flipping them over, kicking off his trousers and underwear before quickly stripping the Omega's jeans and boxers off. Shucking off his open waistcoat and shirt, Hannibal growled again and boxed the younger man in with his arms and thighs, attacking his mouth as the Omega moaned and writhed underneath him.

The brunet was almost sobbing, slick trickling down his thigh. Hannibal took in the sight of his beautiful begging Omega, so lush and firm...soon he would be full and swollen with Hannibal's child, adding to their little family.

Moving back, Hannibal slid his hands up and down his mate's slender thighs before pushing them apart to settle between them. Taking himself in hand, he took in the sight of Will flushed and open for him and felt his prick harden further. Bracing himself on one arm, he guided his cock into the Omega's body.

Will let out a soft gasp as the Alpha's cock breeched him and filled him up, the blond's firm stomach and furred chest pressing against his own as Hannibal draped himself over his mate. Wrapping his arms and legs around the broad Alpha body, Will buried his head in Hannibal's neck.

Fully sheathed inside the warmth of his Omega, Hannibal felt Will tremble against him and kissed the younger man's shoulder. His movements started off slow, pulling a quiet moan from the brunet with every deep slide.

“Will...Look at me...” Moving his head from his mate's shoulder, Will looked up into dark maroon eyes. “So beautiful...I want to see you...” It wasn't a secret that Hannibal loved to watch as he gave his Omega pleasure, taking in every detail of the brunet's face and body as he was pushed towards the edge and finally over.

Pinned by his mate's unusual gaze, Will couldn't look away. His Alpha was incredibly handsome, with piercing eyes and sharp cheekbones. Thin lips parted to expose sharp teeth that Hannibal had used a few times to mark his mate, Will shuddering at the memory of wearing the Alpha's bite marks on his skin with pride.

Hannibal watched every exhale, every lip bite, every moan pulled from the younger man with each movement of their joined bodies. His eyelids fluttered for a moment as Will brushed his hands across his cheeks, through his hair to clasp behind his neck.

The soft noises coming from the Omega started to rise in volume as the blond started picking up speed. Hannibal sealed their lips together, muffling the noises as he drove into the other man, the movement causing the blanket to ruck up underneath Will and shake the Christmas tree above them, showering them with pine needles.

But neither cared, all they could focus on was each other. Will's legs tightened around Hannibal's hips as he clung on for dear life. His own cock was rubbing between them, the friction added to the delicious sensation of his mate's knot starting to swell inside him was too much.

“I'm close...” Will moaned, Hannibal's head buried in his shoulder, the Alpha's orgasm fast approaching as well.

Hannibal felt Will tense underneath him, his muscles clenching as the Omega rode out his orgasm. The tight grip on his rapidly swelling knot left the Alpha gasping out his own release, shuddering and jerking against the younger man, bodies sealed together.

After a few moments, Hannibal raised his head from Will's shoulder, the younger man smiling at him.

“I think we upset the tree.” The Omega said, plucking pine needles out of Hannibal's sweat damp hair and showing them to his mate. The blond chuckled and found a few in Will's own hair, sweeping away the others that surrounded them on the blanket in order to wrap the fabric over them. “Worth it though.”

“Of course.” Leaning on his elbows, Hannibal ran his fingers through the dark curls that spread about like a halo and pressed gentle kisses to his mate's cheeks and lips. Will's own hands trailed up and down his back, soft touches that soothed as he came with a shudder as a smaller orgasm rocked his body.

The two lay together and enjoyed the feel of each others bodies, hearts beating against each other, Hannibal's fingers touching every inch of his mate that he could as the younger man dozed.

“So...we will soon be a family of four.” The Alpha murmured, bracing himself on one arm and brushing his fingertips against Will's stomach.

“Yeah...we will...” The brunet replied, watching the strong slender fingers trace circles across the flat planes of his belly. “Hadrian will have a little brother or sister.”

Hannibal's eyes never left his mate's stomach as he thought about how much Will and their child... _ children _ ...meant to him.

Gentle fingers hooked under his chin and tilted his head to look at the Omega. He was still in awe at how he had been able to find such an amazing mate in Will Graham. The younger man was strong, brave, beautiful...

Hannibal smiled and gathered the brunet up in his arms, cocooning them inside the blanket.

“Merry Christmas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hadrian's babygrow: https://cdn.hardtofind.com.au/media/cache/s/s/ss13_reindeer_1_r235x235-1_f235x235_clrffffffq100-square.jpg
> 
> Will's jumper: http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/8/2/2/8/4568228/black/image1xl.jpg


End file.
